Of Vodka and Breakups
by comissions4any1
Summary: Oneshot for Jackie. If you want me to write you one, just pm me. Enjoy!


As loud as the music was and how strong the drink in her hand tasted, they did little to drown out her thoughts. Colorful lights reflected in a spastic pattern against the tall glass. The rhythm vibrated in her chest and laughter was heard all around, yet she felt none of it. She lifted the glass and brought it to her lips. Her red lipstick left a small mark on the rim with little damage to her mouth. She swallowed the pink drink and felt the burn of alcohol, then sighed. Still nothing.

Jackie's eyes left the table and scanned the club. It was very busy; sweat and heat matched the dancing bodies very well. It was a chaotic yet inviting sight, however she didn't want anything to do with it. If it was up to the young brunette, she would be home, watching Bridget Jones and drinking some wine as she buried her feelings.

Going out was the last thing she wanted to do after being dumped.

Her 'ex', she couldn't even think of his name without wanting to hurt something, was having an affair. She had her suspicions, but she pushed the aside and believed it was just her being paranoid. Not only did she find them in her bed with the mystery woman wearing her lingerie, he dismissed the fact that he was caught and started putting the blame on her ("I thought you said you were in Chicago for the weekend! You lied to me!"). A very poor comeback, but nonetheless was the last straw and she kicked them out. He didn't apologize or comfort her, instead he walked off with the woman he was with and reassured her that "Everything will be okay".

A large chug of the fruity drink disappeared as the flashback crossed her mind. 'Don't cry, Jackie. Don't cry…'

"Jackie! There you are!" A happy voice broke her pity party. The woman looked up to see her sister, Katie, walk up to her in her tight jeans and flowy top. She scooted over to let her in the booth. "What's wrong? I thought you were dancing with that guy…" Her voice trailed off with concern, noting how fast her sister's third drink in an hour and a half was almost gone.

Jackie shrugged. "Nah, he wasn't my type. He kept groping me and I was getting a really creepy vibe from him." She half-smiled and drank a bit more of her It's-A-Pink-Thing.

Katie's smile faltered a little. "…I just want you to have fun…"

She gulped and laughed. "I am, Katie! Don't worry about me! I'm fine, it's just… I don't feel like being out right now."

Her sister shook her head. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought you here. I don't want to be hooking up with people and having fun when you're here by yourself."

Jackie waved her hand as if to swat away the apology. "It's fine! Trust me."

There was silence. "You want to talk about it?"

She paused, drink in mid-air. "No, that's okay. Just go have fun-" Her sister's intense stare cut her off. She sighed. "…Why do I always attract the cheaters?"

Katie rested a hand on her shoulder. "No, Jackie, no, don't say that."

She pushed her hand away. "It's true! I always get such crappy guys as boyfriends! What the Hell is wrong with this stupid world! I mean, is it because I'm a bit on the heavy side? Or is it that I'm not pretty or some stupid ass reason that shallow dipshits believe in? Fuck, I'm nice to everyone and like to have fun, isn't that what guys like? So why do all these assholes keep breaking my heart and make me feel like shit!?"

A few tears pricked at her eyes and her sister tried to comfort her. "Jackie, you are beautiful and smart. Don't let them get you down. You'll meet someone someday that will love you to pieces, I'm sure of it."

"When? When, Katie?" A frustrated sigh left her lips and she pushed away her drink. "Fuck, why can't I meet a really nice Russian guy? Oh, that's right, they're in Russia and I'm stuck here." She pouted.

Katie looked at her confused. "What does being Russian have to do with it?"

Jackie fiddled with the hem of her red and black dress. "I was reading this article online about foreign people and what they are like in relationships. Russians… Russian men are so respectable to woman. They hold open doors for them, pay for any meal they have, and are generally chivalrous guys. Almost like a Prince Charming or something. You know, a total sweet heart. A man that knows how to treat a woman and won't be a dick to her. And as I'm reading this I'm thinking to myself 'wow that is exactly what I want in a guy!' Not to sound weird or anything, but a Russian boyfriend sounds like the perfect guy for me." She huffed. "But I'm stuck here in America!" She groaned and leaned her head against her propped up hand on the table. "At least getting fucked by a Russian would be nice. But who would want to do that with me?"

There was an awkward air around them both. "… I'll get us some drinks, okay?"

Blue eyes watched as her younger sister left to go to the bar, which was packed. She sighed and drank the rest of her drinks. She sat there, the buzz starting to kick in, and she shook her head. "So unfair…"

"Excuse me; may I have a seat next to you?"

Jackie's gaze turned from the busy bar to a tall man standing next to her booth. She was lost for words. This man standing before her was dressed in tan pants, a light colored turtle neck, and a black blazer, was about six feet tall, had a strong build, light hair that suited his pale, sweet face, and the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. They were the lightest and wondrous purple, she questioned if the color was real. She quickly grew nervous.

"Yeah, sure."

The man moved and sat next to her, putting down two drinks. Her eyes widened a bit; he was carrying drinks?

"I noticed that you were drinking a cocktail with vodka in it, so I thought you might like this drink." His voice was charming and sweet, and to Jackie's pleasure had a Russian accent.

"Um, thanks." She took a sip of the tall beverage. She smiled and took another long sip. "This is really good!"

He smiled. "O, I'm glad you like it! It's my favorite, except for straight vodka."

Jackie cocked her head to the side. "You drink vodka from the bottle? No chasers or anything?"

"да, I prefer it that way." He nodded, but then added, "Of course, like this is nice too!"

She laughed lightly. "Well, this is very nice of you to get me a drink."

A low, rumble of a chuckle left him. "Of course. I would do anything for a красивая девушка like you." He chuckled again as he noticed her blush. "Tell me about yourself."

She blinked. Was this really cute guy talking to her? Well then… "Um, I don't know, what do you want to know?"

He grinned at her. "How about your name?"

Jackie mentally smacked herself. Nice one. "My name is Jackie. What's yours?"

"I'm Ivan." He took a sip from his drink. "So, what brings you here?"

"My sister wanted to take me out tonight…" Jackie then remembered that Katie was going to come back any minute. She glanced back at the bar to see her sister with two drinks in hand, smirking at her.

"Oh, is that her?" Ivan asked.

"Um, yeah…" Jackie watched as Katie waved at her with a wink, and then turned to meet up with a friend and give them one of the green cocktails. Jackie couldn't help but smile.

Ivan laughed. "Looks like she wants us to be alone. That's wonderful!" Jackie blushed again and felt his hand wrap around her shoulders. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. They continued with their conversation, the slight awkwardness leaving as they talked. Jackie giggled a lot, even was bold enough to lean closer against this nice man. She felt his grip on her shoulder tightened slightly as the night went on. She didn't mind when his lips brushed against her neck. He didn't mind when her hand wondered onto his thigh…

Ivan pulled the car up to his drive away and parked it, reaching over to smother this vixen with kisses. They decided to leave the club when their hands were getting too friendly for a public eye. About half way home, the curvy girl had a naughty thought and gave him some much needed 'attention'. Ivan liked this girl. He unbuckled his seat belt, hearing her unbuckle hers as well, and reached over to kiss her neck. She moaned a little and moved her free hand into his hair, rubbing his scalp.

Jackie's hand still massaged him through his boxers, having unbuttoned his pants a while ago, and gripped his clothed erection. She gasped and unconsciously spread her legs bit; the feeling of his huge cock turning her on even more. The kissing trailed from her neck to her exposed bosom, then up to her jaw. She gave his cock a hard squeeze, making him groan and crash his lips onto hers.

Ivan deepened the kiss at her harsh tugs. He leaned in closer, thrusting his tongue in her mouth when she gasped. He lifted her dress up, happy to see her spread them for him, and roughly rubbed her through her panties. She moaned again and started to pant. Her hips rocked against his hand and he smirk into the kiss, feeling her get wet. "Let's go inside where it's more comfortable, непослушной девочкой." He purred in her ear. She numbly nodded.

He kissed her forehead. He got up and exited the car. Jackie straightened out her dress and was about to open the door, only to find that Ivan opened it for her. She smiled and got out, then squeaked as she felt herself leave the ground and being heaved on top of his shoulder. She laughed as he grabbed onto her ass and carried her to his house.

He patted it leisurely and unlocked his door with no problems. He smiled at her giggles and walked up the stairs to his room. He chuckled as he gently tossed her on the bed, shedding himself of his clothes and shoes. He watched her as she was sprawled out on the bed, laughing to herself cutely. Sure she was a bit drunk, but if Ivan thought back to the club, she started it. Her dressed rode up her legs again and his thoughts stopped, his member growing harder.

Jackie stopped giggly at the spinning room as she felt strong, calloused hands grab her foot. She looked curiously to see Ivan in near nakedness, staring down at her with such an intense look in his eyes. She blushed as he slowly slipped off her heels. His hand still held her ankle as the other ran up her leg slowly. She shivered at the slow touch.

He crawled onto the bed and sat himself between her legs, both hands riding up her dress and gripping her hips. She grabbed his shoulders as he leaned down and kissed her. It was slow yet passionate. He bit her lower lip gently making her gasp, and then slipped his tongue in. She moaned as he kissed her and felt him rock his hips into hers. She broke the kiss after the first few thrusts and panted. The feel of him rubbing against her clit with his cock was sending her to paradise.

He smirked and sucked on her neck. He thrusted in a slow pace, but each was long and hard. He groaned against her neck at the feeling of her wet pussy against him, and her voice was driving him crazy. "Oh… Oh, Ivan… Ah… Ah…. Ah!" She gripped his shoulders and started to trust back into him. He let out a loud moan as her hips ground against his harshly.

He growled and moved down to her legs. She gripped is hair as he pulled down her panties at a slow, antagonizing pace. He licked his lips impatiently, tossing the wet underwear to the side and lifting up her dress. Jackie watched as his eyes bore into her with that devilish smirk before he went down.

Jackie moaned out as she felt a long lick right on her clit. It was followed by longer licks of that wet tongue. She whimpered at the treatment and buried her hands deeper into his hair. He groaned into her core, the vibrations making her crazy. Her head tossed back and forth, her pants feeding his actions. His tongue delved in deeper, the actions harsher and faster. Her legs buckled around his head and she let out mewls with no shame as he continued to eat her out, moving her hips against his face.

"Oh, fuck... Oh, God… Ivan, oh God…" She chanted to him. His hands squeezed her hips and moved to her butt, lifting her so he had more room to work. "Oh God! Oh… God! Ivan…. Oh, Ivan…"

He lifted his head up and licked his lips, smirking at her. Her face was red and she pouted. He lifted up her dress more and she got the hint. Sitting up was difficult since she was shaky from the treatment done to her, put she managed to get the dress off as he removed his underwear. He crawled to her, reaching behind and unhooked her bra to toss it away, then laid her down again on the bed.

She stared up at him and spread her legs for him. His smirk grew more, starting to jack himself off with one hand as the other slid down her thigh. She moved her hand so they rubbed against his chest, feeling the muscles and tough skin of the big Russian. Her nails raked down his chest as she felt two fingers roughly shoved inside of her. She hissed at the pleasure; he hissed from the sight.

His fingers matched his busy hand as he prepared her. Jackie knew why, too. Looking at him and seeing his size made her a little nervous, but also excited. Feeling those big, rough fingers inside her was going to through her off the edge, and she wanted to hold on a bit longer.

"Oh, please, just fuck me already!" She whined, slowly rocking her hips against his fingers to emphasis her point.

A deep chuckled sounded in the room. "Вы хотите, чтобы я к пошел на хуй, что плохо ..." He removed the fingers, lifting up her legs and positioning the tip against her entrance. He moved his hips so it rubbed against her lightly, making her moan out impatiently. "Все, что для красивой девушки~"

He pinned her hands beside her hand and thrusted deep into her, starting a hard and slow pace. She moaned and arched her back. He felt amazing. He was so big, and he was so strong. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to pound into her. "Oh, God yes…. Ah!... Ah!"

He bit her neck as his thrusts became faster. He groaned at the feeling of her wet pussy clenching and unclenching around him. He kissed her neck and cheek, panting and moaning at the feeling. "Oh…Ох ебать… Oh… Ох ебать!" His pace was getting faster and faster. The mix of feeling her breasts bounce against him, her tightening around his weeping cock, and the sound of her voice was amazing to his sense. He looked into her blue eyes.

He lost it.

He gave her a bruising kiss as he let go of her hands and thrusted even harder into her. There was no pattern in his moves; just raw lust grinding against her. Their moans were covered by the violent kiss. Jackie tussled his hair a bit as his tongue invaded her mouth and dominant her. It was too much for her and she came.

The feeling of her finally coming on him made him groan. He broke the kiss and pulled out, grabbing himself and roughly jerking off above her stomach. Jackie lay there in the afterglow, limbs feeling like jelly, watching the man above her stare so intensely at her and moaning her name. She whimpered at the arousing sight and gave a small whine when he finally cried out and spilt his seed all over her.

Ivan panted and slumped next to the beautiful, sexy girl he just met two hours ago. He watched as Jackie lazily ran her fingers over the puddle of cum on her stomach and brought it to her lips. She closed her eyes and hummed as she tasted him, the sight making Ivan blush and wish that he wasn't so spent right at that moment. Perhaps another five minutes and they could have another go…

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the weight of his bed shift. Jackie was slowly rising, her back exposed to him. He reached out, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back down, bringing his against his chest.

Jackie was stunned. "Wh-What are you doing?"

She heard a light chuckle. "Where do you think you're going, малютка? The night is young and you want to leave?"

She stuttered. "Um… Don't guys just want to fuck and leave?"

He snuggled into her neck and caressed the curve of her hip. "Not me." He kissed the back of her neck. "Believe it or not… I just ant to spend some time with you…"

She struggled to turn and face him, but she managed. "What do you mean?"

Ivan blushed. "Well, I heard you back in the club and thought 'Why don't I bring this girl home and get to know her a little more'? You are very pretty, and perhaps I just want to keep you here all to myself~" He smiled at her and tightened his grip.

Jackie stared at him. Normally, a guy saying that would freak her out. But… something was different. He was really sweet when he said it. Still… "Can I at least leave in the morning?"

Ivan pouted a little, but nodded his head. "I suppose… Whatever makes you happy~" He hugged her. "As long as you promise to spend a day with me soon!"

Jackie giggled. This guy was weird, but he was trying. "Sure."

The cuddled like that until sleep took over. Two strangers with a promising yet uncertain future ahead. All thought of Jackie's ex-boyfriend left.


End file.
